


a million-zagin smile

by Laylah



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: "It, um, made you want..." He trails off, gesturing vaguely."Yes," Gai says, sounding relieved to not have to explain it. "And you smell good and I just want to climb into your lap and that would be horribly rude.""No it wouldn't," Doc says before he can think better of it. "I mean."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1010nabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/gifts).



They have the Zangyack on the run, the Gormin mostly fallen, the commander reeling from their gunshots. "Strategic retreat!" the commander bellows, tentacle limbs flailing as it sprints away from them.

"No you don't!" Luka yells, pelting after it. Marvelous and Joe are right behind her. Doc trades glances with Ahim and Gai and they follow.

The Zangyack commander bowls people down as it flees straight into a nearby hotel. The Gokaigers have to duck and weave and jump over people to avoid trampling anyone by accident, and by the time they make it in the front door the commander is nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it," Marvelous says. He points at the cowering receptionist behind the front desk. "You! Which way did the monster go?"

"U-Upstairs," the receptionist says.

"Come on, we'll split up and search." He sprints for the stairwell and it's all the others can do to keep up.

Luka and Ahim peel off at the first landing. "We've got this floor!" Luka says.

"Take care of yourselves!" Ahim adds as they head through the door.

At the second landing Joe says, "Doc, Gai, you take this one! We'll take the top floor."

"Got it!" Gai says with a sharp salute as Marvelous and Joe take the next flight of stairs two at a time. "Come on!"

Sometimes his enthusiasm is still a little much, but Doc follows him through the door. 

There's no sign of the Zangyack commander in the hallway. Doc keeps his pistol ready and follows Gai down the hall. Most of the doors are closed. Everything looks pretty ordinary as far as Doc can tell.

No, wait—there's a room near the end of the hall where the door is standing open, and that stands out just for being the only one. Doc taps Gai on the shoulder and points to it. Gai nods. They creep closer, trying not to make any noise and give themselves away.

Then, of course, Gai goes rushing through the door with a yell, brandishing his trident, and all Doc can do is hurry after him.

He's just slightly too late. The Zangyack commander is yelling something that sounds like "Have fun with that!" as Doc steps through the door, and Gai comes flying backward to crash into him. They go down in a pile of flailing limbs. Doc pulls himself out from under Gai but the commander has already gone out the window.

"Hell," Doc says. "Are you okay?" He turns back to Gai.

It does not in fact look like Gai is okay. He's untransformed, for one thing. Also he's flushed and panting, and his eyes have a glazed look to them. "Stay back," he says, scrambling backward as Doc undoes his own transformation.

That's not reassuring. "What's the matter? What did it do to you?"

"I don't—oh god," Gai says, bent over as if something hurts. "I'm. This is so embarrassing."

"Embarrassing is better than painful, at least," Doc says, though he suspects some of the others would argue.

"It's _both_ ," Gai moans.

"Oh," Doc says. Not much of an up side, then. "Really, what's wrong?"

"I can't, I, nnnh," Gai says, the words trailing off into a throaty, desperate noise that makes Doc blush to the roots of his hair. Suddenly he suspects he understands the nature of the problem.

"It, um, made you want..." He trails off, gesturing vaguely.

" _Yes_ ," Gai says, sounding relieved to not have to explain it. "And you smell good and I just want to climb into your lap and that would be _horribly rude_."

"No it wouldn't," Doc says before he can think better of it. "I mean."

Gai tackles him and they go rolling across the floor together. "Please mean that," Gai mumbles into Doc's shoulder. "It hurts and I can't think about anything but this," and his hips roll, pressing rock hard against Doc's thigh, "and everything is terrible."

"Sshh," Doc says automatically, running a soothing hand down Gai's back. "We'll get through this. Don't worry." He takes a deep breath. The others will track the Zangyack down and defeat it, and then the effect should stop, but in the meantime.... "Would it be okay with you for me to help you out? You won't be sorry afterward?"

Gai shakes his head, staring at Doc wide-eyed. "It's okay?"

Doc nods. Gai is sweet and friendly and talented and he has a great smile, which he is now turning on Doc at full wattage.

"Thank you," Gai says breathlessly, throwing off scarves and shirts and shoving Doc's coat off his shoulders.

Really, Doc thinks, he was probably the worst choice for someone to help out with a situation like this. Well, second-worst, maybe; Luka might refuse to help completely. But Joe would know how to take charge, and Marvelous would know how to make it an adventure instead of a disaster, and Ahim might be more reserved but she's definitely the prettiest of all of them.... "Sorry," he says as the buttons on his shirt pop and go flying. "That you got stuck with me instead of one of the others, I mean."

Gai actually manages to stop stripping him for a full three seconds to stare at him in apparent disbelief. "What?" he says. "But you're great! Why is that something to be sorry for?"

"Compared with the others, though," Doc says dubiously, and doesn't get any further than that before Gai is kissing him. The kissing is... really nice. It's warm, and soft, and Gai's hands slide into his hair to hold onto him, and when their tongues meet it makes a little thrill of heat run down Doc's spine. He runs his hands over Gai's skin, tracing the columns of muscle that run up either side of Gai's spine, cupping the hard wings of shoulder blades, sliding back down over ribs. Gai arches into his touch like a pleased cat, humming. Doc isn't sure anything he's doing is really good enough to provoke that much response but he tries not to think about that too much. Gai needs help right now and Doc is the one who's here to do something for him, even if that something isn't as impressive as one of the others would be able to provide.

Gai rolls off and starts tugging his pants open. "Sorry," he says, "I can't wait, I know it's too fast, I just—"

"It's okay," Doc says, "I want to help." And if he means that, and he does, then he should be acting on it, so when Gai gets his pants shoved down Doc reaches for his cock. Gai _sobs_ at the first touch of Doc's hand, shuddering all over, and his hips hitch toward the touch. "Let me know if I do anything wrong," Doc says, because he can't help worrying at least a little. Gai nods frantically, his hips rocking like he can't get enough, and he clutches at Doc to pull him closer again. Doc tries to stay calm and focused, stroking steadily, and it takes barely any time at all before Gai's back is arching and his cock is pulsing and he's coming all over himself.

Doc stops, and for a few seconds they lie there together while Gai pants for breath. His cheeks are flushed and it looks honestly pretty good on him.

"That wasn't enough," he says after a minute. "I mean! I mean I liked it but—"

"But the effect hasn't worn off," Doc says.

"Right." Gai chews his lip, giving Doc the most pleading, miserable look. "So...."

Doc kisses him again, hoping that'll reassure him, and Gai moans into his mouth. He takes hold of Gai's cock again and Gai clings to him like he's the only stable thing in a storm. It's just the Zangyack's power, he knows that, but it still feels good for someone to want him that much.

He has more of a chance to actually _do_ something this time; Gai's obviously still unnaturally worked up but he doesn't have quite as much of a hair trigger as the first time. So Doc strokes him in a steady, firm rhythm, kissing him—or, well, keeping up with his kisses, more or less—and trying not to think too much about the fact that he's hard, too. This is about helping Gai out, that's all. It doesn't matter that being this close to him feels good, or that he's actually really handsome, or that he's making soft, throaty noises that give Doc shivers all down his spine.

"It's good," Gai says between kisses, "you're so good," and he looks so pleased, so grateful, like this is anything but an accident and a desperate attempt to salvage a bad situation.

"Thank you," Doc says, mostly because _No I'm not_ would be rude even if he still feels like that can't be true.

"Close," Gai says, like he can't entirely believe it himself.

"It's okay," Doc says, "I got you." Gai nods, clutching him tight, and in a few more strokes he's arching off the floor and climaxing again.

"Oh, come on," he says afterward, glaring at his cock.

Doc can't entirely stifle his laughter, which isn't kind, but it just looks kind of ridiculous.

And Gai doesn't take it badly, thank goodness. He gives Doc an awkward, grimacing smile. "This isn't the kind of thing you think is going to be a problem until it happens," he says. And then before Doc can reassure him that it's okay to keep going, he says, "How are _you_ doing, anyway?"

"It didn't hit me," Doc says, "so I'm—oh," and he loses his train of thought almost completely when Gai palms his cock through his pants and squeezes him slowly.

Gai grins. "You could be having more fun than you are right now, huh?"

"You—" _don't have to_ , Doc means to say, except that Gai is kissing him again and also unbuttoning his pants and maybe this is okay.

"Don't want to leave you out," Gai says, his hand wrapping warm and clever around Doc's shaft. "Not when you're being so awesome."

Doc has nothing coherent to say to that but he can't quite help a whimper and that makes Gai's face light up, so he stops trying to muffle the noises that rise in his throat. It feels good to be touched, and he doesn't get many chances—he's not like the others, brash and confident and going for it whenever he wants something. He rocks into Gai's hand, biting his lip as he tries not to beg for more.

"You know what?" Gai says. "I wanna get my mouth on that."

"Oh, wow," Doc says, "okay," which sounds kind of dumb because it's not like there was any question, but Gai gives him that million-zagin smile again and squirms down to get closer to his cock.

Which is great! But Doc doesn't want to let himself just get swept up and carried along in this the way he does in so many things. Especially not when Gai is the one who really needs this.

"Let me do it for you too," Doc says, just before Gai licks him and his brain turns momentarily to static.

"You will?" Gai says.

Doc takes a deep breath. "Yeah. Come here."

Gai flips around so they're both in position, fast enough that his eagerness would be sort of funny if it weren't really hot. His cock looks a lot bigger up close. Doc licks his lips and wraps a hand around the base to hold it steady, and Gai moans for him just from that. It's going to be okay. With the Zangyack's power affecting him Gai probably won't mind that Doc doesn't have enough experience to really be good at this.

He wraps his lips around the head and Gai keens, which is pretty thrilling. He pushes himself down a little further, closing his eyes, trying to relax and let it slide easily against his tongue. Gai makes another sweet, hungry noise and then his mouth wraps around Doc and it feels _amazing_. Doc whimpers around the thick heat of Gai's cock in his mouth. 

Doing it simultaneously is a great idea, he decides. Having Gai's enthusiasm to urge him on makes him bolder than he would be on his own, and the pleasure of getting sucked makes him enjoy doing it more. He tries not to let his hips rock too much but it's hard, when Gai's mouth feels so sweet and hot around him. He curls his tongue, licking at the spot where crown meets shaft, and Gai moans around him and pleasure hums through his nerves. A hint of bitterness smears across his palate and it doesn't exactly taste good but it means he's doing this right and that's encouraging. He puts more effort into it, working Gai's shaft with his hand where his mouth doesn't reach. Gai's hips hitch, tiny stifled motions like he wants to thrust, too, and he's trembling where his body presses against Doc's.

Gai moans, long and low, and leans into Doc like his throat is just _opening_ and he wants the whole thing in his mouth. Doc makes a desperate sound of need, and the bitter taste on his tongue sharpens and then Gai's cock is pulsing, spilling in Doc's mouth.

Doc swallows, because he really wants to get this right, and it leaves his throat tingling but he doesn't care. He pulls back after that, letting Gai's cock go, and the first thing he says is, "Feels so good, you're so good at that, _oh_ ," and Gai wraps a hand around the back of his thigh to pull him closer, take him deeper. "I'm close too, so close, you—" And that's about where he stops being able to make actual words, as Gai leans into sucking him off like it's the best thing in the world. Doc holds on, panting and moaning as the tension thrums tighter all the way through him, his balls drawing up and his cock stiffening and then he's coming in Gai's mouth and it's such a relief he could cry.

He was trying to help Gai cope with a problem, though. He reaches for Gai's cock. "Again?"

Gai flinches a little and pulls back. "I'm good," he says. "I think they must have beaten him when we were about halfway done there."

"Oh," Doc says. He suddenly doesn't know what to do with his hands.

"So! You know, mostly I'm good. Except my dick is kind of sore." He laughs. "Not the worst I've been hurt fighting Zangyack, but probably the most awkward."

"Right," Doc says, for lack of anything more clever. He sits up and starts fumbling for his clothes. 

Gai sits up too, and scoots over close to him. "Hey. Don? Thanks. I'm really glad you were here with me for this."

Doc looks up and Gai is leaning in to kiss him again, on his own, without anything making him do it. It's basically the best kiss, slow and deep and thorough, and it makes Doc feel shivery all over. He kisses back, lips and tongue sensitive from sucking cock, and his heart hammers in his chest.

He pulls back before he really wants to. "We should get dressed before the others come find us."

Gai winces. "Yeah, probably should." He looks sorry to let go, though.

They get up and retrieve their scattered clothes. Gai spends a minute in the attached bathroom washing up the mess that's stuck to his skin, and Doc hunts around for as many of his lost buttons as he can find.

And when they're as presentable as they're going to get, Gai stops him at the door. "So you wanna do this again sometime?"

Doc blinks. "Without—"

"Without the Zangyack, yeah, just you and me."

 _Why me_ , Doc doesn't say, or _Are you sure_ , or any of the other dissembling things that come to mind. He pushes those answers down and instead he says, "Okay. Yeah. I'd like that."

Gai smiles, broad and warm. "Awesome."

They leave the room holding hands.


End file.
